Me and DW
by TimmyTurnerFan
Summary: First, this is my first attempt at doing a chapter story and this is hard and scary for me as a beginner so I hope I do this right. Focusing on the story, D.W. has invited herself to me and decides to start running me and wants me to do what she wants to do. See how I fair dealing with D.W. Please remember, Nice Reviews or NONE at all, but I'm open to help and suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I don't own D.W. or any other Arthur character.

**Story:**

**Chapter 1: Meeting D.W.**

"William wake up!"

I hear a familiar voice as I am awaken from a very nice dream I was having. And it's a female voice.

"Come on, William," says the voice again, "you heard me! I said wake up!"

As I'm struggling to open my eyes, I see a brown glaring face with somewhat short brown hair looking me in my eyes. I immediately recognize who that is.

"D.W.?" I utter.

"That's right William!" she answers.

"How do you know my name?" I ask her.

"Never mind that!" she bellows at me. "Now get up, you're coming with me!"

"Why am I doing that?" I ask her as I sit up.

"Questions, questions, questions," she goes, "just get up already and let's go!"

Then she turns her back and walks away but doesn't get far.

"Whoa," I say putting my hand up at her, "you're just a four year old little aardvark girl, I'm 28 years old and I'm older than you, you don't talk to me like that! I deserve a lot more respect than that from you young lady!"

D.W. stops and turns her head towards me but not without showing a glaring face.

"Oh quit your complaining and come on here!" she says to me.

I hesitate.

"Now!" she yells, "I don't have all day, we've got a lot to do and I'm not going to let you be lazy and waste my time! Move it!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," I say getting out of bed.

"And make sure you wear your finest clothes," she says. "Get yourself dressed and meet me outside your room!"

Then D.W. walks out of my room and thankfully gives me some privacy. I then close my door so that I don't show too much skin to a little girl, especially one not related to me. But just when I thought I was done:

"And don't take too long to get dressed!" she orders. "And make sure you use the bathroom, brush your teeth and your hair and get out here! I have a lot for you to do!"

How on earth did I just let a little pipsqueak of an aardvark boss me around?

"I heard that, William!" she yells.

Hoping to minimize her grilling, I go into my closet and pick out a brown T-Shirt and black jeans. Then I go into the bathroom to use it, and then I brush my teeth and my hair. When I come out of the bathroom, I find D.W. standing at the bathroom door.

"It's about time you got out here!"

"Alright, D.W.," I say, "what are we doing?"

"First, you and me are going to play tower of cows."

"Alright."

And that's just what we do in my living room. And because she's just four years old, I don't try to correct her grammar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tower of Cows**

"Alright, here's how we play tower of cows…" she says after the game is set up.

"Let, me guess," I say, "we stack the cows on top of each other, right?"

D.W. gets annoyed and indignant with me.

"Will you just be quiet and let me do that talking?!"

"Alright, alright," I say putting up both of my hands.

"As I was saying," she continues, "here is how we are going to do this! First I will put a cow on the floor and then you will put another cow on top of that one, and then I will put another cow on top of your cow. Got it?"

"I think so," I say.

"You better!" she says, "I'll go first."

D.W. does just exactly what she said she'd do.

"You're turn," she says to me.

I grab a random cow and try to figure out how to stack it on top of the initial cow.

"Will you just hurry up and put the cow on?" she grills, "It's not that hard!"

When I place the cow on top of the bottom cow, D.W. grills me again.

"No, no, no," she says, "You're doing it all wrong!"

"What am I doing wrong, D.W.?" I ask her.

"The cows all have to face the same way!" she says.

"Gee I didn't think it mattered," I say to her.

"Well it does," she says, "now do it right!"

So I turn my cow around.

"My turn!" she goes as she stacks her cow up.

When we finish one game of tower of cows, D.W says "Good game."

That's the first nice thing she says to me all day.

"Another game!" she says.

"Another game?" I ask.

"Yes. Now let's unstack these cows and stack them again."

D.W. and I play Tower of Cows and I for a while and I get tired of it.

"One more game," she says.

"But D.W." I say, "we've been playing 20 straight games, can we please do something else now?"

"One more game!" she demands.

"Ohhhh alright," I say. "One more game it is.

After our last game of Tower of Cows, D.W. says "I'm hungry, got any cookies?"

"No we don't," I answer.

"Then can we go get some?" she asks me.

"I don't know…" I say.

"Let's go get some cookies!" she orders.

"Alright," I say. "Let me just find some shoes and you and I will go to the grocery store and buy cookies."

"And some juice?" she asks.

"Yes," I say without enthusiasm, "we'll BUY some juice."

So I put on my shoes and we walk to the nearest grocery store to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: At the Grocery Store**

So when I take D.W. to the store, I take her to the cookie isle. I want to buy chocolate cookies with chocolate cream in the middle, but…

"No," says D.W., "I want chocolate chip!"

I freeze for a couple seconds.

"Well, are you going to get the chocolate chip cookies?" she impatiently asks me.

I sigh and decide to buy both, even though this was more money than I wanted to spend.

"Now to the juice isle!" she says.

"Do you want juice in a bottle or in a box?" I ask her.

"A box," she answers.

"What flavor?" I ask her.

"Apple," she answers.

When I get that she says, "No wait, I want grape."

So I put the apple back and get the grape.

"You know what on second thought," she goes, "I'll have the red one."

"You mean fruit punch?" I ask her?

"Sure, whatever," she says.

So I put back the grape and get the fruit punch.

"No wait, I want the apple," she says.

"D.W.!" I say impatiently, "Make up you're mind already! Do you want Apple, Grape, or Fruit Punch?"

"Uhhh," she goes.

"How about this, I'll just buy one of each, okay?" I tell her, and that's just what I do.

"Now how about some candy?" she asks me.

"You've got to be kidding me," I say to myself. Then I say to D.W., "Now you want candy?!"

D.W. folds her hands and nods her head.

"Well listen young lady," I tell her, "we are not buying candy, got it?!"

"I WANT CANDY!" she bellows at me.

Inevitably I have passersby and bystanders seeing what is going on.

"Fine," I say, "we'll go buy some candy! Come on!"

So when we go to the candy isle, D.W. starts saying, "I want this, and this and that, and that."

"But D.W.," I say, "I don't have a lot of money."

"I want the candy!" she orders.

"Man you're demanding!" I tell her.

So I pick up some lollipops, some Snickers bars, a package of Strawberry Twizzlers, 3 Musketeers, and Star Bursts. I also grab some M&Ms and some Skittles.

"There I got the Cookies, the Juices, and the Candy," I tell D.W., "now can I please go back home?"

"Yeah," she says, "Mary Moo Cow is coming on! Don't just stand there go pay for the stuff and let's get out of here already!"

I sigh and go to the cash register.

"Well," I say to myself, "at least the shopping part of my day is over!"

When at the cash register, D.W. and I are about five sets of customers back from the cashier. But when we become that of three, D.W. gets impatient.

"What is taking so long?" she asks.

"Just be patient, D.W." I try to tell her, but to no avail.

D.W. then yells to the people in front of us, "Hey, could you guys go faster? Me and my, my, my…"

D.W. isn't immediately sure what to say .

"…friend here are in a bit of a hurry," she finishes.

I'm her friend? I don' think that's the word she was looking for, I think she was just trying to find a way to describe me. Maybe the word "Guardian," but can I expect someone her age to know that? When I was her age, I didn't know that word, or a lot of other big words. But dealing with this little girl is really starting to take a toll on me. I also don't know if she is yelling at the customers or the cashier.

One of the customers, an elderly lady, comments: "Such a sweet little girl."

Not sure if she really meant that or if that was sarcasm. All I know is, D.W. embarrasses me and I put on a fake smile with my teeth showing.

"I'm sorry for this little girl I'm watching," I tell everyone in front of me.

Finally I pay for all the groceries and D.W. and I leave the grocery store.

"Come on, William!" D.W. says, "I wanna watch Mary Moo Cow!"

"Coming little miss ruler of the universe!" I sarcastically say.

"What was that?" she turns to me and asks.

"I'm coming," I say, "I'm coming D.W!"


	4. Final Chapter

**Chapter 4- Mary Moo Cow and D.W.'s other Demands**

D.W. and I are finally back home, well, my home, she pretty much let herself in someway somehow.

"Come on William," D.W. starts nagging me, "get the snacks ready and hurry up, Mary Moo Cow will be on!"

"I'm hurrying D.W." I say, "I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Well go faster!" she orders.

I push myself as hard as I can to get the cookies, candy, and drinks ready. I put them on my coffee table and I get a bowl to dump the cookies in and another to put the candy in, except the Twizzlers. I put the Twizzlers on a plate. I also break up the drinks from each other since they're six-pack so that D.W. doesn't have to do it. Now is she going to ask me if I can put her straw in her juice box? I don't know, let's see.

"Turn on the T.V," says D.W., "turn on the T.V."

And that's just what I do.

"Now go to Mary Moo Cow," she says.

I hand her the remote control and have her turn to the channel Mary Moo Cow is on. She finds the channel and we watch Mary Moo Cow and eat our snacks. But guess what?

"William put my straw in my juice," D.W. tells me.

"D.W.?" I look at her and ask, "What's the magic word?"

"Put the straw in my juice please!" she replies.

I sigh and say, "Close enough."

After Mary Moo Cow is over, and thankfully I did not mind watching Mary Moo Cow, D.W. has yet another activity for me.

"Where's your C.D. player?" she asks me.

"Just over in the kitchen," I say to her.

"Good," she says. "Get your C.D. player and bring it in here, I got something I want to play."

D.W. goes to her back pack and then I go into my kitchen to grab the C.D. player and bring it into the living room and plug it in here. As soon as it is up and running, D.W. brings me her Crazy Bus C.D.

"Play 'Crazy Bus'" she tells me.

"Yes master," I say taking the C.D. from her and placing it in my player.

When I press play, the music starts and she sings along and dances.

"Come on William," D.W. says, "Sing along with me!"

"But I don't know all the words," I say.

For once D.W. gives me the B.O.T.D.

"Okay you can just sit and listen then," she says and resumes singing and dancing.

When the song is over, she says, "Play it again!"

What am I, Mr. D.J.? I play Crazy bus again.

"Now I want you to sing along with me," she says, "you have to know the words now."

I still don't, but I try anyway for her sake. I do try to sing but I struggle with the words.

And if that isn't hard and demanding enough, D.W. then tells me "You can't just sing, you have to dance too."

So I dance while I'm singing.

As soon as the song is over, guess what?

"Play it again," D.W. tells me.

"Do we have to?" I ask.

"Yes," she says, "I want you to play it again!"

So for about an hour I keep replaying and D.W. and I keep singing and dancing to Crazy Bus.

Then after about an hour has passed, I ask, "Let me guess, play it again right?"

"Nope," she says, "I'm tired now."

"You have to be," I say, "We've been dancing for an hour and I'm tired too."

I then say to myself, "At least I worked off that candy and those cookies."

So D.W. and I just sit on the couch for a few minutes.

Then D.W. goes to her backpack and pulls out some books and brings them to me.

"Can you read these books to me?" she asks me.

"You want me to read you ten books?" I ask her.

"Sure why not?" she goes.

Without trying to fight with her, I commence to reading the books. When we're a ways through the fourth book,.

"Stop," says D.W.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask her.

"No," she tells me, "I have to go potty."

Then she runs to the bathroom.

"Make sure you flush the toilet and wash your hands young lady!" I tell her.

"I know, William," she says, "I know. I may be four but I'm not stupid!"

"I didn't say you were stupid!" I tell her.

Seconds after flushing the toilet, she comes out of the bathroom.

"Did you wash your hands like I told you Ms. Thing.?" I ask her.

D.W. puts her hands up to me and says "Why don't you smell them? And don't call me Ms. Thing!"

"Okay," I say, "sorry!"

I smell her hands and they smell pretty. Then I go back to reading books to her.

After reading all ten books, I ask her, "What's next?"

"I'm glad you asked," she answers, "Now we play Confuse the Goose."

"Confuse the what now?" I ask.

"Didn't you hear me," she asks, "I said Confuse the Goose."

"Don't you mean 'cook the goose?" I ask sarcastically, "because you are cooking my goose!"

"No I'm not!" she says. "I can't cook!"

Trying to remember that she's four years old, I don't try to correct her, or at least I try to hold myself back from doing so.

"Don't you have a nap-time," I ask D.W., "because I think it's time for your nap."

"No," she tells me, "we are playing cook the goose!

"You just said 'Cook the Goose,'" I inform her.

"I mean, Confuse the Goose," D.W. says, "now let's play already.

Finally, I pop my cork like a shaken liquor bottle and scream.

"YOU LISTEN UP LITTLE GIRL! YOU HAVE BEEN NAGGING ME, TELLING ME WHAT TO DO, BOSSING ME AROUND, RUNNING ME RAGGED ALL DAY! AND WHAT IS MORE, YOU MADE ME SPEND MONEY I DID NOT WANT TO SPEND, ON FOOD JUNK FOOD I PROBABLY SHOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU EAT. IF YOUR PARENTS FIND OUT ABOUT THIS THEY ARE GOING TO KILL YOU, AND THEY ARE GOING TO KILL ME! PLUS YOU ALSO WOKE ME UP FROM A GREAT DREAM I WAS HAVING. AND WORST OF ALL, YOU SHOWED ME NO RESPECT TODAY!"

"YES I DID, WILLIAM!" she says, "I LET YOU SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET WHEN YOU SAID TO ME YOU DIDN'T KNOW THE WORDS TO CRAZY BUS!"

"Well yeah," I say, "That much is true. BUT YOU MADE ME GET UP AND SING AND DANCE TO THE SONG AFTER I PLAYED IT THE FIRST TIME AROUND!"

I go on to say, "LISTEN TO ME LITTLE GIRL, I'M SURE YOU'RE MOMMY AND DADDY TOLD YOU THIS BUT …YOU…CANNOT…ALWAYS…HAVE…WHAT YOU WANT…AND WHEN YOU WANT IT! AND FURTHER MORE, I…AM… NOT….YOUR…SLAVE!"

I go on to tell her, "You ought to be ashamed of yourself you naughty, naughty girl! What have you got to say for yourself?"

D.W. doesn't say anything to me. She just stands there with her arms folded at me and glaring at me.

Finally she speaks, "If you're done yelling a me, let's play Confuse the Goose now!"

"Did you not just hear me yell at you?" I ask her, "did anything I say not mean any to you?"

"We are playing Confuse the Goose!" she demands, "and we are playing it right now!"

Can somebody please help me? I'm being held hostage by a four-year-old female aardvark! I'm not saying this to her, I'm saying this as a narrator. However…

"I heard that William," D.W. says, "Now play Confuse the Goose with me."

Apparently this little brat learned nothing!

"I heard that too," William" she says, "Now quit your complaining and play Confuse the Goose with me."

"AHHH I GIVE UP!" I look up to the ceiling and raise my hands up shouting. I just sit down and play Confuse the Goose with D.W.

Unh! I am being held hostage and enslaved by this four year old aardvark.

The End

"Oh no it isn't!" D.W. say.


End file.
